Centrifuge cups are known in the prior art in which an aerosol-tight closure of a cover with an associated container is achievable. A centrifuge cup having a catch connection is described in EP 0 025 945 A1. The catch connection has projections directed in opposite directions on both the upper peripheral edge of the centrifuge cup and also on the edge of the hood, which are engaged after the application of the cover. The upper opening of the centrifuge cup may have two opposing recesses in the side walls of the centrifuge cup, in which an associated tab of the hood engages. The tab is seated on the inner side of the recess to form a seal. The ridges situated on the outer side of the tab allow the hood to be grasped and removed. To open and lift off the cover of the centrifuge cup, the projections and/or tabs must be pressed inward, in order to disengage the catch connection and thus be able to lift off the cover. Depending on the frequency of the opening and closing of the closure device and depending on the force application, appearances of material fatigue may result over time, whereby the device no longer closes correctly and is leaky.
A centrifuge cup may also be designed in such a way that the cover is provided with a lid which has lateral guide elements, which engage in a guide path. The requirements for tolerances to be maintained in the parts to be engaged may be relatively high. A further disadvantage is that the manufacturing of the guide path is typically complex and costly. In addition, an operator must position cover and container precisely to one another, so that a need exists for improving the operability.